To be the greatest
by D-free
Summary: This comedy fic details a young shinobi's quest for the title of NO.1 prankster of Konoha, I don't own naruto, Review please it's my 1st.The fic's the most fun you can have without ending up in prison,rehab ,dead, watchincertain image, 2 million cookies


Chapter 1: To Receive The Title!

"Damn Naruto I can't believe your giving up the title …" Said Konohamaru excitedly "This is unbelievable"!

"Now wait just a second you still have to pass the test to receive the title!" Said Naruto, pleased he had managed to slow Konohamaru's roll. The title of "Konoha's No.1 Prankster was something that had to be earned.

"But Naruto-Sempai… what do I need to do to receive the title and that solid diamond kunai with "Konoha's No.1 Prankster" engraved in it?" Asked the brown-haired Shinobi, pissed off that his sempai had built up all the hype only to say he had a damned "test".

Naruto laughed inside at the young Genin who so much resembled himself at that age.

"Now Konohamaru, I want you to create a prank so sinister it will burned into the memories of my entire generation!" Exclaimed the whiskered Shinobi, who began to unravel the scroll.

"In this scroll there are all the tools to help you create the greatest prank ever conceived, Naruto said."

"I also included a list of those I want you to prank, but if you feel you want to get others you may. I want to see proof of your efforts and be amused, to do this you might want to create proof on videotape.

" In 7 days I'm having my promotion to special Jonin ceremony, since I'm the first Ninja to skip Chuunin rank in 60 years, so it's a big deal. It will be held at the stadium, which the final stage of the chuunin exams are done. If I approve of the tape then I'll get it played a the post ceremony show on the super screen stadium T.V"

"O.K Naruto sempai I'll do my best!" exclaimed the younger of the two Shinobi.

And Konohamaru ran off to create the god of all pranks.

**And So Day 1 ensues!**

(10 mins later)

"Now… lets see what's up with this list first…" Konohamaru pondered as sat atop the Hokage monument.

The list read:

Chouji

Shino

Hinata

Neji

Ino

Shikamaru

Lee

Kiba

Sakura

Sasuke

Ten-Ten

This list is good, "but I'll take the liberty of adding some people since Naruto-sempai said it was cool"! Said the hyped up Genin. Then he grabbed a pen and began to write.

I'll add the Hyuuga's fine ass sister, who's in my class…what was her name? OH Hanabi and also that bitch with the snake fetish…Anko and lastly I'll prank the master himself Naruto! To prove that lame saying that's in those Shinobi hallmark cards, the new generation shall surpass the old. Those cards are so lame; I wonder what dumbass writes them?

(In the Konoha's printing press a certain copy- Nin sneezes)

"Ok! The list is finally corrected! It's perfect! I'm sure the title shall be mine!" Exclaimed said the junior ninja. As he checked it over.

Chouji

Shino

Hinata

Neji

Hanabi

Ino

Anko

Shikamaru

Lee

Kiba

Sakura

Sasuke

Naruto

So that's 13 people, since I have 7 days, I'll do 2 pranks a day then prank the master alone on the final day. I'll start at chouji's house and work my way down the list. Then Konohamaru leaped off.

Konohamaru made it to Chouji's house. He opened the scroll and removed some binoculars. He saw Chouji and Shino playing "Connect four" in the living room. He did his invisible jutsu and crept closer. " As he climbed through the window he thought " Two birds with one stone. Konohamaru tipped around setting up invisible cameras from the prank scroll around the house.

Konohamaru crept to the Akamichi pantry and fridge. He pulled out a blank scroll and sealed all the food into the scroll. Then he lights the scroll on fire to dispose the evidence. As the scroll began to burn chouji's food senses went off. Chouji suddenly busted through the kitchen wall, and said, oh yeah as the Naruto part 1 anime action music went full swing.

Konohamaru was glad his invisible jutsu was still up as he nearly pissed himself. Chouji saw the burning scroll, but didn't care. He was concerned about his pantry. As the secretly diabetic ninja opened the pantry he let out a scream. After 7 minutes of shrieking anger he checked the fridge….empty.

Chouji screamed " The precious" as his body began to regress into a fat version of golem from Lord of the Rings. Konohamaru accidentally laughed out loud. Chouji exclaimed is that you?…...Precious.

The aspiring king of pranks decided it was time for his plan.

"No it's your conscence speaking " replied the junior ninja

Chouji responded, "O.k. if that's the case then I want 2 number 5's with no onions, 3 large fries super sized, lastly 2 extra large mi---

"No, no, no I have something better than 2 number 5's!" interrupted the prankster.

"Don't forget WITHOUT the onions." Inquired Chouji.

Konohamaru says obviously annoyed, " What ever just listen, I took care of all that "evil" food for you, because I have something that you can eat forever with out depleting it.

This got the obscenely obese Ninja's attention.

Konohamaru continued, all I need you to is…

In the living room Shino was cheating at Connect 4 while his friend had gone to the kitchen. When Chouji returned in obese golem form Shino was surprised to say the least. He wanted to ask what was the commotion in the kitchen but didn't have a chance to speak

Chouji asked in a raspy voice, "Shino do you mind going upfront to the pharmacy part of the house to get me some Midol?

Shino responded, "Chouji do you have a clue what Midol is?"

Chouji said, "Yes I feel as if I need some so keep questions to a minimum, also please place your bugs in this jar while your in the pharmacy, the medicines we have are made out of mostly chakra and since your bugs are attracted to chaka they could eat them".

Shino was so shocked about the Midol "Quest" he sent the bugs into the jar that once contained secret sauce from the kitchen without hesitation.

Shino left to get the Midol.

Soon as Shino was out of view Chouji's "Conscience" said, "now since the bugs in that jar reproduce at rapid rates inside of you digestive system all you have to do is eat away my friend, you know shino's dad will loan him more bugs"

Chouji swallowed the jar whole.

"Now for the interesting part." Konohamaru snickered mentally.

(5 mins later)

Shino returned with the Midol only to step on shards of glass from the jar, he heard loud buzzing from chouji's stomach. Shino put two and two together.

"Chouji WTF is wrong with you" Shino angrily yelled

"My conscience said it was ok your dad will give you more bugs" replied the barely concious Bug ingesting Shinobi.

"My dad is on a 3 month mission to Kirigature, I need to go on missions during that time" Shino replied

"Cough them up Jabba!" Shino stated with murderous intent.

Chouji couldn't even talk anymore since the bugs had eaten so much of his chakra he was nearing death every passing second.

Konohamaru saw his chance to put the icing on the cake.

Konohamaru went back outside of the window, dispelled his invisible jutsu, and went to chouji's front door. He knocked shino ran to the door and opened it.

Konohamaru said innocently " I was in the neighborhood and heard screams, I decided to help out"

Shino said urgently " Chouji somehow ate my bugs, in ten minutes his heart will not function, because the bugs will rip it apart

Konohamaru said in his best dramatic Jack Bauer voice " Where is Chouji!"

Enter "24" music and ticking sounds

Konohamaru ran into the living room hurriedly with shino.

He said with the dramatic Jack Bauer voice "Shino there's 2 ways to save your friend and the bugs."

"How" Shino asked

"If you send a lot of chakra to a "certain" part of your body and insert it in chouji's mouth the bugs will become attracted to it and leave his system." Konohamaru stated with his new accent.

Shino said, " So you want me to send my chakra to put my hand and put it chouji's mouth?"

The Jack Bauer impersonator states, "No it's not your hand I'm talking about"

Shino inquires, " Then what are you… OH HELL NAW what's the other option….

"Run like hell to Hokage-sama's liquor shack" The young Genin stated continuing his well accented voice.

Shino says "But Chouji has busted out of his clothes with all the bugs he's consumed, he unconscious and naked"

Konohamaru said accent brimming as ever " well you'll have to carry him naked across Konoha, good luck and godspeed"

Shino turned and struggled to move an incapacitated Chouji off the sofa.

Shino yelled " I'm doing this as a leaf shinobi, for the village, for honor, and for a Klondike Bar!

Shino pushed and pushed to get Chouji out of doorway finally the former bug master Shinobi prevailed.

Konohamaru dispel the invisible jutsu from the cameras and he used 1 to film the bug fiend pushing the food fiend all the way to the Hokage's liquor house.

Konohamaru was proud of his ventures and returned home with the tapes in hand he was almost out of chakra from the invisible jutsu, but it was worth it. He went to bed early because he had a full day ahead of him

Cha, this is my first fic, I Got bored and decided what the hell. I think I will make 7 chapters 1 day per chapter until the ceremony…. So review away be honest whatever spelling errors there may be I could care less. Thank for reading my work have nice day buddy or whatever shit they at the 7/11.


End file.
